My Angel, Harry
by alandslidebroughtmedown
Summary: I AM A DISCLAIMER. Larry Stylinson fic! Harry and Louis are inlove but Louis has to pretend to be in love with Eleanor. One day something tragic happens, exposing larry stylinson.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM A DISCLAIMER. Prologue (warning: story contains smut, cursing, fluff, bitchy eleanor, larry stylinson and an extremely gay Louis) **

_One year ago. _

_"Harry, I love you." _

_"I love you too, Lou." He rolled his eyes. _

_"No, Harry. Not that kind of love. I love you the way Liam loves Danielle. The way Jay Z loves Beyonce. The way Justin loves Selena. The way Lamar loves Khole. The way Emma loves Andrew. The way Prince William loves Kate. The way Barack loves Michelle. And the way I should love Eleanor. I'm gay, Harry." I said, looking him in the eye. _

_He stood there, frozen and speechless. _

_"Hello? Hazza? Say something. Please, anything." I begged. _

_He opened his mouth for a split second and then closed it. He took two tiny steps forward until our lips were a millimeter apart. He grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together. I placed my hands on his chest, creating a barrier between us and pulled apart. I needed some answers. _

_"Wait a minute. I hate stopping that, I really do, but what was that?" I asked, nervously. _

_"Lou, I love you too. The same way you love me." He whispered, grinning. _

_"Oh, Hazz." I pulled him into another kiss. _

_After kissing for about thirty seconds, he pulled apart. _

_"Sorry, babe. One question. Do we tell anyone?" _

_"No! Oh God, no! Management can't find out. Neither can the boys. No, not just yet. As for Eleanor, I'll just pretend that I'm in love with her so that no one gets suspicious. I have a very good acting gene." I shrugged. _

_His face fell at the mention of Eleanor. "Oh yeah. Her..." _

_"Hazza, I won't do anything er, sexual, with her. Okay? Just hand holding, dates, hugs and quick kisses." _

_He shrugged. "S'Fine." _

_"Can we kiss again?" He added, giving me a cheeky smile. _

_"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled, leaning in whilst pushing him onto the bed. _

_He is beautiful. He is perfect. He is an angel. My angel, Harry. _

Chapter 1

"Louisssss, can we go to Starbucks?"

I glanced up from the issue of _We Love Pop_ magazine I was reading and glared at Eleanor.

"We were just there an hour ago." I reminded her.

She shrugged. "Well, I want to go again. And, what are you doing reading that garbage?" She pointed at the magazine in my hands.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little...feminine. Doesn't really help the whole gay rumors thing, honey."

I rolled my eyes. _Bitch._ I closed the magazine and looked at the cover. Okay, so maybe she did have a point. Harry had always said that I had trouble covering up my gay.

_"Louis, your gay is showing."_ He'd say. I smiled at the thought of my curly haired angel. I picked up my iPhone and sent him a quick text.

_**The ice queen requests Starbucks...again.**_

His reply came instantly.

**Haha! My poor baby :( The sacrifices you make.**

_**Only sacrifices I make are for you, love. Btw I showed my gay a little while reading we love pop magazine and el noticed.**_

**I love you. And ugh, not again, Lou bear.**

**_I love you more. And sorry, sweets. Can't help it._**

**One day you won't have to hide it anymore.**

_**God, I hope. What time will you be back from your mums?**_

**10. What time is el leaving?**

_**8. Can't wait to see you.x**_

**Can't wait to see you **

"Um. Hello? Louis?"

I glanced up.

"You okay there? You were doing a lot of texting." Eleanor said, eyeing my phone suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tweeting some fans. Let's go get Starbucks, okay?"

"Yay! She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the flat.

Just five more hours, five more hours and Harry would be home. Five more hours, five more hours. I repeated the mantra to myself in my head. Five more hours and I'd see my angel.

After 3 hours of drinking Starbucks, shopping, and listen to Eleanor complain about how 'these shorts make my calfs look huge', I was finally back in me and Harry's flat and Eleanor was finally gone. I shuffled across the living room floor and sat on the couch. I turned on the telly and sent Harry a quick text.

_**The highness has finally left.**_

**Yeyyyy! I'm leaving mums house right now. Just two more hours in this car and I can see my babe.**

_**Can't wait for that xx And wait, HARRY DON'T TEXT.**_

**Relax babe. I'm at the gas station.**

_**Okay good. I can't lose you, angel.**_

***blushing* you're the best**

_**Thanks I know.**_

**sassy ;) gotta go babe, getting back on the road.**

_**okay, love. be safe xx**_

**I will xxx**

I smiled and was about to check my twitter when my phone beeped again. I checked the screen. It was a text from Eleanor.

**Hey babe xx**

I rolled my eyes. I just saw her ten minutes ago!

_**hi lovely xx**_

**what you up to?**

_**watching the telly. how about you?**_

**Doing a little online lingerie shopping ;)**

I smirked. Was that supposed to turn me on?

_**Oh, sounds scandalous.**_

**You have no idea.**

She sent another text. This time a picture message. One was of a white bra with black lace around the cup and the other was a red lacy bra with a black bowtie on each strap. The message at the end said

**Which one should I get? picture me in both..xx**

I studied the picture, trying to imagine her in both. Just as I predicted, neither turned me on. I was 110% gay and in love with Harry.

_**Hmm...go for the white one. It compliments your figure.**_

**What?**

_Fuck._ My gay was showing.

_**I mean, it looks hotter on you babe ;)**_

**Oh okay. You get to see the real thing tomorrow ;) and if you want to...play with what's underneath.**

_You wish,_ I thought, shaking my head.

_**Hmm sounds good.**_

**Yeah babe. are you hard right now thinking about me?**

Yeah, I'm hard.._.thinking about Harry._

_**How'd ya k****no****w?**_

**I can just tell ;)**

_**Soo...I gotta go. I gotta take a shower.**_

**Oh a shower? Gotta clean up the mess you made? ;)**

_Ewww your a girl,_ I wanted to write.

_**Erm, yes. Talk to you later, bye, love.x**_

**Okay bye baby! xxx**

"Blech!" I moaned, turning the screen off. I sprawled out on the couch and felt my eyelids get heavy. I'd take a quick nap, just ten minutes, that's all.

"Lou? Lou bear?"

"What?" I muttered groggily, eyes slowly opening.

"I'm home." A deep voice promised.

My eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

"HAZZA!" I exclaimed, standing up and tackling the taller boy. We kissed, tongues fighting with each other, desperate for a taste. We moved to the couch, I lay on top of Harry and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Lou." He reached for the back of my head, grabbing fistfuls of my hair, which was a weakness of mine. I pulled apart and moaned, closing my eyes.

"Did you miss me, baby?" I purred, whispering in his ear.

"Yes. God, Lou, so much. I missed your touch. I missed your voice, your moans, your cries, your begs. God, everything about you."

I smiled. "Did you touch yourself, Hazza?" I ran my fingers through his curls.

"Yes, babe. So much. Every night. Almost got caught but it was worth it."

"Oh really? What were you thinking of when you did it?"

"You. I was thinking of you, baby. I was thinking of you touching me and stroking my dick, and your perfect lips around my dick, sucking and swirling your tongue. And I cummed. I cummed so much, baby."

I placed hot, open mouthed kisses on his neck. I reached for his zipper, and touched his hard bulge.

"Oh?" I looked up at him and smirked.

"S'what you do to me, Lou."

I grinned and fumbled with the zipper, desperate to open it. I yanked on it and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He kicked his shoes and pants off. I reached for his boxers and yanked them off, admiring his package.

"Don't just stare at it, Lou! Do something!"

I laughed at the desperation in his voice. I grabbed his dick, without warning. He yelped. I rubbed it, making full eye contact with him. He grinned sheepishly at me.

I wrapped my hand around his dick and ran it up and down, shivering at the words that escaped Harry's mouth.

"Fuck, that feels so fucking good. Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck. Fuck, Lou." He moaned

I pulled my hand away and leaned down, kissing the tip of his perfect cock. I licked the underside of Harry's shaft and worked my way back to the tip, where I swirled my tongue. He moaned with pleasure. I placed my open mouth on Harry's cock. My cheeks hollowed as I sucked.

"FUCK. God damn, Lou. Feels so good. Ugh, I love you. Mother fucker, Lou. LOUIS. Fuck, shit, ugh. Not gonna last any-FUUCK."

White ribbons exploded inside of my mouth. I swallowed, loving the taste of Harry.

"Kiss me, you fool." He commanded.

I obeyed, meeting my lips with Harry's.

"Mmm. I taste funny." Harry noted, as he pulled away.

"I think you taste quite wonderful, actually." I said, smiling.

He chuckled. "Lou, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too, my sweet angel." I said, cradling his face in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER)**

I opened my eyes to a blinding stream of sunlight that poured into the living room. I stretched and scratched my chin, noticing Harry in sleeping next to me on the couch and smiled. I got up from the couch and grabbed a comforter, placing it over Harry's half naked body. I kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of Yorkshire tea. Whilst waiting for my tea, I went out the front door and snatched the morning post on our front stoop, quickly running back inside to avoid the paparazzi. I took my tea and the post and sat on the sofa opposite a sleeping Harry. I reached for my cell phone and checked my inbox for any messages I got while I was asleep and sure enough there were two new texts from Eleanor. I rolled my eyes. One of them had an attachment photo so I clicked on that one first. I gasped at the sight of a naked Eleanor, standing in her bathroom, taking a selfie in the mirror. The text read "**Missing you ;)**" I threw my phone across the room, appalled.

"Eww!" I squealed.

The sudden noise woke Harry. He jerked up.

"Lou? Lou! What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the disgusted look on my face.

"Eleanor...sent me...a..naked picture." I croaked out.

Harry got off the couch and reached for my phone. He took one look at the photo and his face turned white.

"Ewwww! Vagina." He threw my phone on the couch.

"Call Liam and ask him to bring a bucket of holy water so I can wash my eyes." He said, crinkling his nose.

"I think you need holy water to also bathe in considering what happened last night." I said, smirking.

He chuckled. "As long as you bathe me in it"

"I think we can work something out." I shrugged.

He grinned, waking over and placing himself in my lap.

"Play with my curls, Lou."

I obeyed, tugging and running my fingers through them and massaged his scalp.

"Feels...feels so good." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Have I found yet another turn on of yours?" I teased.

"Yes, yes you have." He replied.

I chuckled.

He smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"You want tea,babe?" I asked.

"Sure."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, Harry following me.

"Um, Lou? Can I ask you something?"

"Technically, you just did. But, sure." I chuckled at the corny joke.

"No, it's a serious question, Louis."

I stopped laughing. "What's wrong, baby?"

"What do you see in our future?"

I hesitated._ Don't say anything stupid, Lou_, a voice in my head said. _Tell him how you really feel_. Clearing my throat, I looked him straight in the eyes and said

"I see us coming out to the fans, the boys, management, Eleanor, our families, everyone. I see us being happy, despite what anyone else thinks. I see us being able to hold hands in public, go on dates in public, kiss in public, do all the things couples do without hiding anything. I see getting married with you and having your dream weeding. I see later in our future, little Harrys and little Louis' running around. I see growing old with you in a retirement home. I see us being together, forever and always, with each other through thick and thin, always there for each other."

"Oh my God, Louis." Harry whispered, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"No, baby. Don't cry." I cooed, running over to him and hugging him.

A soft sob escaped his lips.

"I love you. I love you so much. This past year has been incredible." Harry said, hugging me tight.

"I love you more, baby. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. Oh God, that was cheesy."

He laughed. "I love you, Louis. Even though your cheesy. I love you and your cheesiness."

"Me and my cheesiness love you back, angel." I said, stroking his hair.

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved. This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love._

"That's your phone, Lou."

"Ugh." I stretched and reached for my phone on the beside table. After tea and breakfast, Harry and I decided to have a lazy day. Just us, in our room, watching movies and kissing. I checked the caller ID. **Eleanor Calder was calling.**

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"El." I said, hitting reject.

"She's gonna get pissed." Harry warned.

I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm with my Hazza right now."

He grinned. "If only we could say that."

My phone beeped once. Then, twice. "Bloody fucking hell." I reached for my phone again. Two new texts from El.

**Louis answer your phone.**

**Baby where are you?**

I groaned, showing Harry the texts.

"She probably just wants to go to Starbucks." Harry said, laughing.

I sighed and hit reply.

**_Sorry dear, went to visit mummy tomlinson._**

**I thought we were going to meet today. What are you doing after?**

_**Spending the night here love. Sorry forgot to tell you.**_

**Fine Lou ill see you tomorrow.**

**_Okay el xx_**

**X**

I turned my phone screen off and pulled Harry into my arms. He snuggled up against me.

"I love it when you hold me like this." He whispered.

"And I love holding you." I said, stroking his curls.

Two hours later, after watching _Love Actually_ for the second time today, I received yet another text from Eleanor.

**So Lou how's your mums?**

_**Fine thanks**_**.**

"Who's texted?" Harry asked.

"El."

Harry rolled his eyes. My phone beeped again.

**Oh really? That's funny, Lou, because I just ran into your mother and you weren't with her.**

"Fuck, she's on to me." I muttered, showing Hazz the texts. He clamped his hand over his mouth. "Tell her you're at your mums flat."

I typed _**I'm at her flat, love.**_

**Really, Lou? Cause I asked her and she said that she had no idea where you were.**

"Son of a bitch." I moaned.

"What's wrong, babe?"

I showed him the texts. He raised his eyebrows. "Uh oh."

My phone rang. **Eleanor Calder calling.**

"Shit." I hissed.

"Hey, love." I answered.

"Cut the crap, Lou. Where are you and who are you with?" She hissed.

"Okay, fine. I'm at my flat."

"Then get your arse downstairs and open the door." She snapped.

"Erm. Okay." I hung up and got off the bed, throwing on a shirt.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Fucking El. She's downstairs and wants an explanation."

Harry groaned. "Wait, she's downstairs?"

"Yeah, she's crazy."

Harry groaned again.

"Sorry, babe. Put on a shirt and just stay up here." I said, leaving the room.

I walked downstairs and pulled open the door to find an angry Eleanor standing with her aviators perched on her head, arms crossed over her chest and of course, a Starbucks cup in her hand.

"Explain yourself." She demanded.

"Im really sorry, love. Im sorry that I lied to you. It's just that, Harry wanted to spend the day inside with me because he had been away for so long and we needed bonding time."

She sighed. "Okay, I get it. It's fine. But, I still want to see your room."

"My room?" I asked, confused.

"Yep." She pushed me out of the way and marched up the stairs.

She opened my bedroom door to find a thankfully clothed Harry, sitting up in bed and flipping through channels on the telly.

"Hi, Eleanor!" Harry said in a singsong voice, waving.

"Um. Hey, Harry." Eleanor said, furring her eyebrows together, confused.

She walked around the room, slowly. She opened the closet door and then peeked under the bed. She pulled out two items from underneath the bed.

"What the fuck are these?" Eleanor asked.

I looked at the items in her hands and tried to remain calm. She held a box of Trojan condoms and a tube of cheery flavored lubricant, both items used frequently by Harry and I. I looked over at Harry, his eyes were wide and his face turned whiter than Niall's bum.

_Fuck_, I thought, Eleanor and I have never had sex, so I can't say they were for us. _Think, Lou, think._

I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Um. Maybe we should talk downstairs."

"Fine." She threw the items on the floor and stormed out of the room.

"Good Luck" Harry mouthed at me, when Eleanor's back was facing us.

"Thanks." I mouthed back.

Once downstairs, Eleanor sat on the couch, legs crossed and arms folded over her chest.

_Come on Lou, just improv_, I told myself.

"Ahem. Well, those er, items you found where for us to use _later in life_. You know, when you're ready to go um, it. I was keeping them under my bed so no one would find them. I promise, El." I said, emphasizing the words 'later in life'.

A smile crept on her face. "Oh really? Maybe we could use those now." She purred.

_Horny bitch. _

"Um. I'd love to. But, you know, it's Harry and Lou night." I said, awkwardly shifting my feet from side to side.

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped, discouraged.

"Sorry, love." I apologized, trying my hardest to sound sincere.

"It's whatever. I should get going. Have fun with your bromance." She giggled, getting up and pecking me on the cheek.

"Bye, love. Talk to you soon." I said, opening the door for her.

Just as she was about to leave, she whispered into my ear. "Oh and that picture I sent you is for you to look at whenever your, uh, lonely."

She winked, looking down at my hard bulge, (thanks to Harry), and walked out, tossing her brown locks over her shoulder.

_Slut. _


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER) **

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, my ringtone. I reached for it and looked at the screen. Just as I suspected, **Eleanor Calder calling…**_again._

"Mother fucker." I snapped. Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Lou, why is Ed Sheeran playing?" He mumbled.

"My ringtone, love. El is calling."

He groaned.

I hit answer.

"Hi, El."

"Hey there, Lou. What cha up to?"

"Nothing. Just woke up, you?"

"Just laying around the house. Come over, okay?"

"Um. Not right now, El, I'm kinda-"

"Not taking no for an answer. Get over here, now."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up.

"What does she want?" Harry asked.

"I have to go over there." I admitted.

"Fuck. Okay, Lou."

"We'll have dinner later, love." I said kissing him on the forehead.

"Okay, Louis. I love you."

"I love you more, angel." I smiled and closed the door.

"Lou bear!" Eleanor gushed, when she answered the door to her flat.

_Only Harry can call me that, bitch. _

"Hi, Eleanor." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, baby. I have a surprise for you upstairs."

She pulled my hand and led me up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and pulled me inside. Red rose petals surrounded her queen sized bed. Candles were lit and spread out everywhere.

It's like she was planning to set me and the room on fire.

I swallowed. "What's all this?"

"Well, I was thinking about those items I found yesterday and thought that we should do it."

"Ahem. It?" I asked, nervously.

"Ya know, sex." She smiled. "I'm ready."

_Fuck fuck fuck_, I thought.

"Um. El, we shouldn't do this I-" She cut me off with an aggressive kiss to the lips.

She pushed me onto her bed and pulled my shirt off. Then off went her shirt and her skirt, and off went my pants.

"Undo my bra, Lou." She whispered.

I grimaced, unhooking it and tossing it on the floor. She reached for my boxers and yanked them off. Her long nails dug into my cock as she pulled them off. I yelped in pain.

"Oh? You like that, baby?"

_Not really._

Before I could say anything, she forced herself onto me _again _and kissed my forcefully. The only thing she had on left were her skimpy pair of bright red underwear. God, I was so uncomfortable.

_Hazza_, I thought. _Fuck, I need to stop this. _

"El," I said, breaking away from the kiss and gently placing my hands above her exposed chest.

"What, Lou?" She snapped.

"We should...we should stop."

"Why?" She demanded, "We aren't stopping. Come on, Louis, just fuck me."

She reached on her bedside table for a condom and ripped it open.

"Put this on." She handed it to me.

I swallowed hard, before working the condom onto my cock. _I'm sorry, Harry._ She wiggled out of her underwear and tossed it aside. I wrinkled my nose, what was that smell? Geez, hasn't this girl heard of taking a shower? She adjusted herself so that she was laying down on the bed and I was on top.

I chewed my lip, there was no turning back now. I bit my lip hard, so hard I tasted blood, as I thrusted into her.

"FUCK!" She yelled. I continued, pumping in and out of her.

_Ew. Vagina. Ew. Vagina. Ew. Vagina. Ew. Vagina. Ew. Vagina._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lou."

I'm so fucking turned off right now, I wanted to say.

After what felt like hours, I finally pulled out and she lay there, panting like a mother fucking dog. I pulled off the condom and tossed it into the waste basket, along with my dignity and self worth. I fell back onto the bed.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Louis."

_Love you too, B.F.F. _

"I love you too, Eleanor."

She smiled and looked up at me. I sighed and forced a smile back.

I was going to have a hard time explaining this to Harry.

"How'd it go, babe?" Harry asked, as soon as I walked into our flat that night.

"It was um, fine. I need to go shower and then we'll make dinner."

"Actually, I already made dinner. Mac & cheese and some Kool Aid." He grinned.

I cracked a smile. "Bringing out the inner kid in you?"

He nodded. "Staying true to my innocence."

I smiled sadly and walked up stairs to take a shower, desperate to wash the Eleanor off.

After my shower, I walked downstairs to join Harry at the dinner table.

"Food is served, love." Harry said, placing a steaming hot bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of me. I took a sip of my Kool Aid and smiled.

"Check the apron." Harry said, gesturing to the cloth he was wearing.

Kiss the cook, it read.

I grinned and stood up, kissing Harry on the lips. We pulled apart and each took a seat.

"So, what did you and Eleanor do?" Harry asked, between mouthfuls of macaroni.

"Um. We talked and went to Starbucks and we, um, had sex." My voice got quieter at the end of the sentence.

Harry looked up at me. "What was that last part?"

"Um. Eleanor and I, we had sex today."

Harry put down his spoon. "You. Had. Sex. With. Her?"

"Yes. Harry, I'm so sorry. I can explain-" I started to say.

"Save it, Louis. How could you? I know you have to pretend to like her. Holding hands, kissing, hugging, dates, that I understand. But, Lou, sex? You told me you'd never do that! I thought you has a phobia of vaginas!"

"I do, baby! I do. It just happened so quickly. She had rose petals and candles and she kissed me hard and then pulled off my clothes and her clothes. And then she handed my a condom and it just happened. Harry, I was thinking of you the entire time. In fact, every time I pumped in and out of her I was saying 'Ew. Vagina. Ew. Vagina.' over and over again."

"Stop, Lou. I don't want to hear about your fucking sexual day with Eleanor. Okay? Just drop it. I'm going upstairs, don't bother coming after me." He turned around and walked upstairs.

I stood there, tears running down my cheeks.

"Hazza," I croaked out.

The response was the slam of a door and an angry scream from Harry. My phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket.

**Eleanor Calder calling. **

_This bitch._


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER) **

"FUCK!" I screamed, throwing my phone across the kitchen. Fuck this, fuck Eleanor, fuck life, fuck management, fuck me, fuck not being able to be who I am, fuck my stupid decisions. Fuck, I screwed up so badly. I couldn't stop crying. I sat down on the couch and steadied my breathing, before standing up and walking up stairs to Harry's room. I knocked on his door.

"Harry?" I called.

No answer.

"Haz?"

No answer.

"Harry, if you don't let me in in the next five seconds, I'm coming in."

"5...4...3...2...1. Okay, I'm coming in." I opened the door to find Harry laying in bed, flipping through channels on the telly.

"Hazza?" I asked softly.

He stared at the screen.

"Hazza, please talk to me." I took two steps forward.

"How could you, Lou?" He asked, turning to look at me. The tears came quicker when I saw how broken he looked._ My angel. _

_You did that to him arsehole,_ the voice inside my head said. I sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. I wiped the tears off of my face before saying

"Harry, I'm so sorry. And, I'm not just saying that to say it; I sincerely mean it. Harry, you're my everything. I love you, I love you so much, you and only you. I only went through with it so she thought I truly loved her. I want her to think that so she doesn't get suspiscious of us. I love you, Harry, so much. I want you and only you. When ever you're around me, the days are brighter and longer, the food tastes better, the music sounds more beautiful. Harry, I can't live without you. You're my angel. My beautiful, curly haired angel. I love you so, so much, Harry, more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life. Please, please forgive me."

"Lou., I don't think-"

"Harry, please, baby. Please, angel. I love you so much, I don't want to be without you", I begged, cutting him off, "Remember, its you and me, forever and always."

He sighed. "Okay, Lou. You and me. Forever and always."

I smiled, relieved and pulled him into my arms.

"You know, I can't resist your touch." Harry mumbled.

"I know." I chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, Hazza."

"So, when you and Eleanor fucked, how did you feel?" Harry questioned.

"I felt disgusting and worthless. It made me realize how much I hate vaginas and how much I love penis. Especially your penis."

He laughed. "My penis and I love you too, Lou bear."

"Did you use lube?" He added.

"Nah. I only use lube for my Hazza."

He grinned. "You're the best, boo bear."

"And don't you forget it."

"I think I wanna break things off with Eleanor." I said, next morning over breakfast.

"Pfffttt." Harry spit out his tea.

"Wait, what? Louis, are you sure?"

I nodded, wiping off the tea on Harry's chin.

"I want to. There's no point in going out with someone if you don't love them."

Harry smiled. "Are you gonna tell her the truth about, ya know, us?"

"Oh no. Not yet. I think the first person, er people, we should tell are Niall, Zayn and Liam."

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

"But, Lou, what about all that stuff you said last night? About how you only did it so she'd think you truly loved her. She's going to suspect something and you're going to break her heart."

"I know, Haz. It's worth it for you. I mean I'm hurting her more by pretending."

He nodded. "Mmkay, Lou. Thank you."

"Your welcome, love."

"When are you going to do it?" He asked, eagerly.

"Erm. Couple days? If I did it today, I'd seem like a dick head."

"The sooner you do it, the better it is." He reminded.

"Oh shut up, you just want me all to yourself." I said, jokingly.

Harry grinned. "Forever and always." He reminded.

I kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Boo Bear."

I grinned and walked over to the cupboard to make myself some cereal.

"Hey, Lou?" Hazza asked.

"Yes, babe?"

"Do you find me...attractive?" He asked, nervously.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry Edward Styles, are you kidding me? Of course I think you're attractive! You're more than attractive, you're perfect. You're the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, Harry. If you don't believe me, I have millions of boys, men, teenage girls and their mothers to prove it. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Harry shrugged. "D'know."

"Hazza, please tell me."

"No, it's not important."

"Harry! Tell me!" I begged.

"No, Louis. It's nothing."

"Hazza!"

"Louis!" He said, imitating me.

"Harry, if you don't tell me, no sex tonight or tomorrow."

Harry gasped. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Louisss, please don't make me tell you."

"Hazza, please, tell me! Come on baby, I won't judge you. You know that."

"I mean, I guess."

"Please, angel?" I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hairs. He clamped his mouth shut.

"I know you wanna moan." I whispered, seductively.

"Lou?" He squeaked out.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-I want-"

"Tell me what you want, love." I purred.

"I want, I want, you inside me."

I smirked, running my finger tips along his spine. He shivered.

"Fuck, Lou, feels so good. Please, please get inside me, Lou."

I pulled away. "Nuh-uh, Harry, if you want it, you gotta tell me what that question was about."

"But, Lou-" He protested.

"Butts are for fucking."

"Ha. Ha. You're such a tease."

I shrugged.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine. Here it goes, before I auditioned for the x-factor, I used to get bullied a lot in school. It was this group of tall, muscular jocks who were all bigger and stronger than me. They were so mean to me, Lou. They'd hurt me mentally and physically. The names they called me were so hurtful. Even though I deprived myself of being straight, they called me gay and said I was ugly and worthless and lots of other nasty things. They said I had nothing to live for and that no one could ever love someone like me. They used to throw things at me and shove me into lockers and onto the ground. They'd spit on me and taunt me, laughing at how pathetic I was. And then one day, I was using the restroom and they said they wanted to kill me. They locked the door and started beating the shit out of me," Harry was now crying, "They punched and kicked me until I was all bloodied and bruised. They left me there on the floor and walked away. It was so horrible, Lou. I thought that nobody was ever going to want to be with me. I felt pathetic, defenseless and unwanted. I had no one to run to. And that night, I felt so suicidal. When I was ready to kill myself, I saw a commercial for auditions on the x-factor on my telly and thought maybe I could win and then I'd have the last laugh, so that's why I didn't go through with killing myself. But, it hurt so much, Lou. I felt so ugly and disgusting. They traumatized me." Harry sniffed.

"Oh, Hazza." I said, sadly, pulling him into my arms. "I had no idea that happened to you. I'm so sorry, baby. They'll never hurt you anymore. I promise you that. Ya know why? Cause your mine. I won't let anybody hurt you in anyway, angel. I'm glad you didn't kill yourself. If you did, I never would have found you and I never would have been this happy. You make me so happy, Harry. You really do. You know how to make me feel good without saying anything. And, all of those people who messed with you are probably really sorry now because look at you, you're on top of the world. I love you, Hazz."

Harry smiled through the tears.

"Thank you for loving me, Lou. Thanks for making me feel like I'm worth something, thanks for making me feel special."

I grinned. "Aw, Hazz." I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him on his plumb, red lips. I moved one hand away from his waist and played with his curls, which drove him mad as he pulled away and moaned with pleasure. I bit my lip, Harry was just so sexy, I felt myself growing hard. Harry looked down, noticing my boner; he looked back up at me and grinned. But, his smile faded as soon as it came, and he cleared his throat.

"Bedroom. Now." He deadpanned.

"Carry me up the stairs." I said, spreading my arms out wide. He obeyed, picking me up and carrying me up the stairs, bridal style. He threw me on the bed in his room and attacked my face with kisses. I pushed him off and onto the bed, so he was on his back; he pulled me on top of him and we continued kissing. I began a trail of love bites down his neck.

"Louuu." He whimpered.

I continued to nip at his neck.

"Lou, your too good to me."

I looked up at him, "Of course I am. You deserve to be treated the way I treat you." I said.

"No. I don't deserve to be treated like this." He said, running his large hands through my hair.

"Yes, you do, Hazza."

"No. I want to treat you the way you treat me."

"What are you talking about? You treat me like a prince, Harry."

"No I don't. You treat me like a prince."

"You're crazy." I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Lou, seriously I-"

I cut him off, kissing him so he'd stop talking crazy.

"Mmm. You sure know how to shut me up." He said, lazily, into the kiss.

I pulled away and smiled, bitting my lip.

"I know." I shrugged.

He grinned at me, "You look so sexy when you do that. The lip bitting thing, it drives me mad."

"And you drive me mad, Hazz. You really do."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER)**

The next morning, I woke up to an empty house. Hazza had gone to run some errands, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I picked up my phone and texted Eleanor. I knew what I had to do.

_**Eleanor, can you come over? **_

**Yes babe! Be over in 5.**

A pang of guilt surged through my body, as I stood up and quickly changed into something comfortable. I paced around my room until I heard the rumble of a car pull up. I walked out of my room and downstairs to open the door for El. I watched her get out of her car and she smiled and waved when she saw me. She ran and jumped on me. Taken by suprise, I stumbled back a bit, before wealky wrapping my arms around her; she kissed me forcefully on the lips. I pulled away quickly and set her down.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked, turning away and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. Yorkshire?"

"Mhmm."

"Thanks." She said.

After making the tea, I walked back into the living room and found her seated on one of the sofas. I handed her her tea and sat on the sofa opposite of her.

"Louis, why don't you sit next to me?" She whined.

"Erm. I have to tell you something."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath.

"Eleanor, I can't do this anymore."

I looked down at my feet to avoid the look of hurt in her eyes.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered. I looked up at her. The color had drained from her face and she looked like she was about to cry.

Fuck, that was the face I was hoping I wouldn't get. She stood up, slowly and walked over to me. I looked up at her and countinued.

"I'm sorry, El. I hope we can still be fr-" She cut me off with a slap across the face.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!? Louis, just two days ago, you were telling me that you loved me. And we had sex, Louis! Sex is happens when two people love each other. And now, you, you wanna break up? No, Louis. This is just too confusing. Explain yourself." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sat there quietly and chewed my lip, trying to cook up an explanation, when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" She whispered, when she heard my phone ring.

"No, El. I-"

"Let me see your phone." She said, eyes brimming with tears.

"El-"

"Let me see your Goddamn phone, Louis." She said, louder.

Without checking the screen, I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and handed it over to her.

"Oh, it's Harry." She shrugged.

On instinct, I grinned at the name.

She looked at me and noticed the grin on my face.

"Wait a minute. You. Harry. Larry Stylinson. Your face just lit up when I said his name, I've never seen that look on your face when ever you're with me. " She paused, "You're gay. You're gay, Louis. Am I right? So, I was just a joke to you? A fucking beard? Huh?" She asked, voice rising.

"Eleanor, I-"

"I'm going to ruin you, Louis fucking Tomlinson. Your life is over. And so is Harry's life. I'm telling the entire fucking world."

"El, stop. Please, stop." I begged.

"Fuck you, Louis. Fuck you." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Just as she was about to open the front door, another car pulled up.

Harry.

"Oh look, your boyfriends home." She said, bitchiness in her voice.

"Eleanor, please-"

"Save it." She snapped.

I watched as she walked outside; Harry waved to her and she ran up to him and smacked him across the face. I gasped. I stood up and walked over to the door to get a better look. She was screaming at him and he stood there, confused. She lifted her knee up to his manhood and jerked it forward. He yelped in pain.

"Hazza!" I called, running towards them. I pried Eleanor off of him.

"Your a faggot, Harry. And so are you, Louis. Fuck you gay arseholes, fuck you." She yelled.

"Eleanor, calm down. Please, El." I pleaded.

She kept squirming in my grasp, until I finally let her go. She ran to her car and pulled out of our drive way. I turned to face Harry.

"So, I'm guessing she took the break up hard?" He guessed.

"You have no idea." I shook my head.

"What happened?"

I was about to speak when I noticed his hands clutching his balls.

"Erm. Maybe we should get some ice on that, first."

He chuckled. "Mmkay, Lou."

I walked upstairs, Harry following closely behind me. Once inside, I bolted the lock on the door and pulled down all of the shades. I went over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack; I walked over to Harry, who was seated on the sofa. I sat down next to him and handed him the pack. He accepted it, eagerly and placed it over his package.

"Mmmm. So cold, Lou." He moaned.

I shifted uncomfortably, my trouser snake growing hard in my jeans.

"It's so achingly cold and wet and hard." He added, smirking when he noticed my pants.

I licked my lips.

"Fuck, Haz. And you say I'm a tease."

"You are a tease."

"Oh hush. How are your testicles?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine, thanks. And yours?" He said, jokingly.

I chuckled. "Don't be silly, Hazza. You know what I mean."

"Eh. They hurt. Everything kinda hurts, actually." He said, sadly.

"Aw, my poor angel." I said, sympathetically.

"I think your 'poor angel' needs a bath with his hot as hell boyfriend."

"Well, that's sacrilegious." I pointed out.

He grinned, leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you, Lou. No matter what happens." He said, pulling away.

"I love you more, angel. Whatever happens, we will get through it, together." I kissed his forehead.

"Mm. Lou?" He mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

"How about that bath?"

I smiled. "Someone's eager."

"You have no idea."

He put the ice down on the couch and stood up. He picked me up, held me in his arms and carried me up the stairs and into the bathroom. He put me down gently before saying

"Clothes off. Now. "

I grinned. "I love it when you're all demanding like this. It turns me on."

"Did I say you could talk?" He snapped.

I sealed my lips shut and pulled off my clothes. I ran the water in the bath, testing the temperature by putting my fingers under the faucet. When it was just right, I turned around to find a naked Harry. I blushed, he was so beautiful.

"Um. Water's ready."

He swiftly walked past me, brushing his erection against me. I shivered. He climbed into the gigantic tub, leaning against the back, legs and arms opened wide.

"Get in."

I obeyed, swinging both legs over one side of the tub. I stood, back facing Harry.

"Sit down, baby." He purred, skimming his fingertips over the inside of my thighs. I licked my lips and sat down, feeling his cock poking my back, I grinned, loving the touch.

"Do you feel that?" He murmured.

"Yes, Haz."

"You wanna touch it, baby?" He whispered, seductively in my ear.

"Yes, Harry. I do. I really fucking do. I want to so fucking-"

"Shut up." He deadpanned, cutting me off.

I tried so hard not to moan, controlling Harry was so sexy. He ran his hands softly across my arms and placed soft kisses on my back. I shook under his touch.

"Lean back." He commanded.

I leaned into him, his cock digging into my back. He placed one hand on my stomach and reached for my hard cock.

"Mmm. You hard, baby?"

I nodded.

"Hard for me. Such a good boy." He purred.

"Fuck, Hazza, do something." I whined.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said, harshly.

He stroked my cock, lazily.

"Feel good?" Harry murmured.

"Mmhmmm." I moaned.

He kissed my shoulder blade.

"Mmm. Lou, get on your hands and knees."

I did as I was told. Even though the hard floor in the tub pressed harshly against my hands and knees, I fought through the pain because it was for Harry.

"I'm going to fuck you." He said, bluntly, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

I moaned in desperation. "I need you so badly."

"Hmm. Turning tables. Usually, I need you." He noted.

"Hazzaa." I whined.

"Shut up." He deadpanned again.

"No condom today, wanna feel everything." He added.

"You got lube?" I asked.

"Don't worry bout what I got."

I nodded and closed my eyes, cock leaking with pre-cum.

I heard splashing of water and felt Harry stand behind me. I breathed hotly, waiting for Harry to get inside of me. He grabbed my waist, fingernails digging harshly into my skin. He placed the tip of his dick outside my hole; I waited in anticipation. Finally, he thrusted inside of me, balls deep.

"FUCK. Harry, holy shit. Fuck. Yeah, right there, baby." I cried out.

"You're so tight, Lou." He moaned.

"Yes, baby, yes." I whimpered.

"Mmmm. You like my cock in your tight arsehole, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, Harry, yes." I groaned.

Harry shifted himself so that he hit my prostate.

"Nngghhhhh!" I cried.

Harry dug his nails into my skin, forcefully, as he thrusted harder into me. My body shook like I was about to reach my climax.

"Not gonna last any longer." I whimpered, hands and knees shaking.

"Come with me." Harry said in a hushed tone.

And I did, I came with a loud cry, screaming Harrys name and making a mess. Harry came inside of me, with a loud screech and a cry of my name.

He pulled out of me, breathing heavily as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped one around himself and as I stood up, he threw a towel at me. I caught it and stepped out of the tub, wrapping it around myself. I drained the water in the tub.

"So much for getting clean." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my cheek.

"Mmm. I guess your balls don't hurt anymore." I leaned into his touch on instinct.

He chuckled. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you more, Hazza."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I AM A DISCLAIMER****) **

It happened yesterday. Harry and I weren't expecting it, it just happened. We had gone over to Liam and Niall's flat for dinner; and Liam, Zayn and Niall had to go out to the market to get a few things, leaving Harry and I alone. Harry was horny and I mean _really_ horny. He kept fidgeting and awkwardly adjusting his trousers when the boys were there. As soon as they left, Harry begged me to do something, anything. I don't know what got him so hard all of a sudden, he claims its because "I'm the sexiest man alive." Anyway, so when they left, we ran upstairs to the guest room and I started blowing him. It was erotic, romantic and thrilling, as always. He was in the middle of cumming in my mouth, when BAM, the door to the guest room opened, karate style. We didn't even hear a car pull up or the front door to flat open. Anyway so, we heard a loud yell and some squealing. I turned around to find Niall standing there, face paler than usual, eyes wide. I quickly swallowed, (I mean seriously, what was I supposed to do, spit it back up? It was already awkward enough) and was about to say something when Liam walked in because he heard Niall scream. Harry quickly fumbled with his boxers, desperate to pull them up. Our cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"What in the sam hill is going on in here?" Liam said to Niall, who stood there speechless.

Liam's eyes widened when he saw me, still on my knees and Harry, with his pants down.

"Good God." Liam muttered.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. With. You. Two?" Niall spat out.

I gulped and stood up. Harry cleared his throat, noisily, and put his arm around me, pulling me close.

"Well, we wanted Zayn to be here too when we did this. Can you tell him to come up?"

"Um. Y-yeah." Liam stuttered.

I looked over at Harry and stared at him as if to say "You wanna tell them now?" He smiled with his eyes as if to say "Trust me on this."

"ZAYN, GET UP HERE NOW." Liam yelled.

Zayn soon appeared. "What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"Harry and Louis need to tell us something." Niall said, still scarred.

"Dude, is that cum near your mouth?" Zayn asked me, still confused.

"Shit." I muttered, wiping the corners of my mouth.

Harry cleared his throat again.

"Mates, Louis and I are gay." Harry said, bluntly.

He waited a few seconds, letting the news sink in. He added "We've been dating for a little more than a year now, but we kept it a secret. Louis broke up with Eleanor yesterday because he was tired of pretending. And, Eleanor found out that we were gay. We really wanted you guys to find out first, but we didn't want it to happen like this. I love Louis and Louis loves me and I hope that you guys can accept that and support us." Harry said, proudly.

They all just stood there, expressionless and in an uncomfortable silence.

Liam cleared his throat and smiled. "Of course it's okay, mates. We all love you guys no matter who you are. And, I mean that in the most heterosexual way."

Niall laughed, nervously, before adding "Yeah. I knew there was something going on with you two. I knew it was more than a bromance. See, Liam? I told you."

Liam ruffled Niall's blonde locks.

Zayn was next to speak. "Thanks for telling us. We will always support you guys."

I grinned. "Bring it in, guys." I said, holding out my arms, motioning them to come foward. They did and we all hugged in a tight embrace.

"Wait," Liam said, pulling away, "What about management?"

"Erm. Yeah, we don't really no what to say to them." I admitted, sadly.

Liam nodded, understanding. "One step at time." Harry said, rubbing my arm.

"Come on, lads, let's go make dinner." Liam said, walking towards the door.

"YAY, FOOD!" Niall yelled, running past Liam and down the stairs.

I grinned, taking Harry's hand in mine and squeezing it.

After a delicious dinner, Harry and I sat lazily on the sofa in our flat, watching the telly and eating chocolate ice cream.

"Mmm. Lou?" Harry asked, licking chocolate off his spoon.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you-are you proud of who you are?" He asked, looking down at the tub of ice cream.

"Harry, look at me, love."

He obeyed, meeting my eyes.

"Of course I'm proud of who I am. If it wasn't for management, I'd let all the world know that I was gay and that I was madly in love with you. I really want to let everyone know that, but as you know, management isn't as understanding as the boys are. I know the fans would understand, I mean a lot of people think we are in a relationship and obviously, they aren't wrong." I paused before saying, "Are you proud of who you are, Hazza?"

"Yes, yes I am. Fuck management, if I'm gay, I'm gay. I can't change," Harry said, pointing to the tattoo on his wrist, "I got this for a reason."

I grinned, kissing the print on his wrist.

"And, I'm proud of you, Harry. What you did today was brave. I was honestly to scared to tell them, but you were so proud and brave when you told them. I loved it. It's one of the many things I love about you, Hazz. Bravery."

He blushed. "Aw, Louis. You're too good to me."

I kissed his forehead, lightly. He put the tub of ice cream on the floor. He pressed his head against my chest and I placed an arm protectively around him.

"You're the best, Lou." He murmured into my chest.

"So are you, Hazza. So are you."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER) **

I rolled over in my bed, expecting to feel Harry's warmth but instead felt cold sheets. I sat up, confused and looked at the digital clock on my bedside table.

The blue LED lights read 3:57 AM. I sighed, freeing myself from the tangled bed sheets and walked out of the bedroom door. The upstairs bathroom door was opened all the way and the lights were off, so Harry wasn't in there.

I walked downstairs and wandered around the flat.

"Hazza." I called.

No response.

I opened the door to the downstairs bathroom to find Harry sitting on the closed toilet seat. He was hunched over and his face was buried in his hands.

"Hazza," I said softly, walking towards him, "Hazza, what's wrong?" I asked, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, face tear stained, cheeks red and blotchy, eyes watery and curls matted with sweat pressed against his forehead.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, sadly. He looked so broken.

"They-they know, Lou."

"Who's they? What do they know?"

"F-fans. Everyone." He choked out.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

"Eleanor. She-she tweeted this," Harry handed me his iPhone.

I glanced at the screen which read

eleanorcalder so, elounor is over guys. he dumped me two days ago. turns out, larry stylinson is real. yup, you read that right, louis broke up with me because he's a fucking faggot who cheated on me with harry styles. secrets out boys.

"That bitch." I muttered angrily, handing Harry his phone back.

"What-what are we going to do, Lou?" He asked, tears escaping his ducts.

I pulled him into my arms.

"I don't know, Hazza." I said, sighing heavily.

"Do you think management knows?" I added.

Harry shook his head.

"She tweeted it an hour ago. But, they'll probably know in the morning. Simon's going to kill us."

I kissed his head. "Maybe, they'll understand."

"No, they won't. This isn't the first time they've had gay members in a band they signed. They'll probably make Eleanor say the tweet was a joke and that you guys didn't break up. They'll actually make her your beard and pay her. They may even give me one. Or worse, they'll separate us. We won't be able to live together anymore or doing anything or go anywhere alone with each other. That's going to kill me. I don't want to lose you, Louis, you're my everything. You mean so much to me. I'll even quit the band if that's what it takes to be with you. God, I love you so fucking much, Louis. So much that it hurts. Losing you would be like losing my heart, I can't live without either." Harry said, trembling in my arms.

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much." Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over, "I don't want to lose you either, Harry. You're my angel. We won't have to quit the band, I promise. We will work this out, together. Remember, Hazza, it's you and me forever and always."

Harry shook violently as he cried in my arms.

"It's okay, angel. Let it out." I stroked his curls.

"I-I don't want to lose you, Louis." Harry cried out.

"You won't lose me, baby, I promise. We'll do whatever it takes to be together."

As time passed, violent cries turned into soft sobs, which turned into silent tears. Harry cleared his throat.

"I love you, Louis." He looked up at me.

"I love you too, beautiful." I said, holding his face in my hands.

"Louis?"

"Yes, love?"

"Maybe-maybe we should go into bed." He suggested.

"Good idea, Hazz."

I grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs. We collapsed in a tired heap on the bed. I pulled the bedsheets over Harry's body and drapped my arm over his torso and kissed his stomach. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap, Harry's ringtone.

"Mm, Hazz?" I mumbled, sleepily.

No response.

"Hazzaa." I gently shook him.

"Mpfh." He grunted.

"Harry, angel, your phone's ringing."

He groaned and turned over to his bedside table and grabbed his mobile. As soon as he glanced at the screen, he shot up from the bed.

"L-lou..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it, darling?"

He showed me the screen.

Simon was calling.

I gasped dramatically. "Harry, answer it!"

"N-no. Don't want to." He hit ignore.

"Harry, are you crazy!?" I exclaimed.

"Crazy about you." He fell back into my arms.

"But, Hazza-"

"Don't wanna lose you, Lou." He mumbled into my chest.

"You won't, Hazza. I promise no matter what happens, you won't lose me." I promised, holding him as close as possible to me.

"B-but, Lou. Management. They won't like it, us. They won't like us being together."

"Shh, angel, I know. I know they won't like us being together. We'll fight against them. I promise, Hazza, we are going to get through this." I kissed his head.

He looked up at me and kissed me softly on my lips.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned and reached for my cell phone.

Simon calling.

I turned white.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

I gulped. "Simon."

Harry's mouth widened.

"I have to answer it, Haz."

He nodded, understanding and planted another kiss on my lips. I smiled sadly at him before answering the phone.

"Ahem. Hello?" I asked, putting him on speaker so that Harry could listen.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I wake up this morning to several hundred emails asking me about you and Harry's relationship? I see you also broke up with Eleanor and I see the tweet she wrote late last night. You broke up with her for Harry? Are you out of your Goddamn mind!? You're putting the band at huge risk. Quite frankly, I don't give two shits about you being gay in private, but you can't let the media know! Not all fans are supporters of the LGBT community and you know that, Louis. We are definitely going to lose fans. I can't believe this is fucking happening." He took a deep, aggravated breath before saying "Here's what's going to go down: myself and the rest of management are going to figure out how calm everyone down and talk to Eleanor and see if she can tell everyone that the tweet was a joke and that someone hacked her account. And, you are going to date Eleanor whether you like it or not. We'll make her your beard, for Christ's sake! I don't care how much we have to pay her. Bottom line is, you and Harry are straight. I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but in the public eye, you guys are straight. I also don't want you guys sitting next to each other in interviews and no making eye contact with each other when you sing. Also, this 'Larry Stylinson' bromance is going to end. Understood?"

"Yes, Simon." I nodded, even though couldn't see me.

"Excellent. I'll see you boys tomorrow for your photo shoot and interview for We Love Pop Magazine."

"Okay, Simon." I muttered, shakily as I hung up.

I turned to Harry, who burst out crying.

"L-l-louis!" He wailed.

"Come here, love." I pulled him into my arms and lay back down in the bed.

He sobbed violently and continuously cried my name.

"It's okay, angel. Sh. It's okay." I murmured into his hair.

"I told you, Lou. I told you they were going to do this!" He cried.

"I know, love, I know."

"Louis, I want everyone to know the truth. I don't wanna hide the fact that we love each other." He sobbed into my chest.

"I know, babe, I know. I want everyone too know too, angel. After all, love is equal."

He nodded, wiping his eyes and freeing himself from my embrace. He got off the bed and stumbled towards his closet. He pulled out a white t-shirt which read "Love Is Equal" in black print and held it up.

"I used to wear this shirt all the time when I realized I was in love with you. Remember?"

I nodded, grinning. "I remember. I have one too. But, I was too afraid to wear it because I was afraid that people would find out I was gay."

He smiled, weakly and climbed into bed next to me.

"You're so brave, Hazza." I kissed his forehead.

He smiled meekly.

"I don't understand why Simon is so angry about this. I mean, we're gay. So what?" Harry asked, angrily.

"I know, angel. It's for the sake of the band, though."

"It's just not fair! And, most of the fans support us. He has no idea what he's talking about."

"Good point, Hazza. Apparently, there are a lot of blogs dedicated to us like on that website the fans always talk about called Tumblr."

Harry reached for his laptop on the floor. He sat up straight and opened it up, clicking on safari. I watched as he typed in Tumblr in the search bar. When the search page loaded, he clicked on the first link and typed in 'larry stylinson' into a search bar on Tumblr called 'search tags', whatever a tag was. When he clicked enter, the page was filled with pictures of us, looking longingly into each others eyes, singing, standing next to each other, hugging, and some people even had photoshopped pictures of us to make it seem like we were kissing and holding hands. There were also pictures of Eleanor's recent tweet about Harry and I, and people were saying things like "OMG IT'S REAL." and "I told you deluded elounour shippers that larry stylinson is real!" I grinned and rested my head against Harry's shoulder.

"Mm. Lou, look at this. Someone did an analysis on our relationship and why it's real."

"Wow, are we that easy to read?"

"Guess so." He shrugged.

"I wonder how many people, erm, ship us."

"Let's find out." Harry opened a new tab and went on twitter to find that #larrystylinsonisreal was a trending topic.

"Wow." Harry bit his lip.

He signed into his twitter account and began a new tweet which simply read "retweet if you ship louis and I as more than a bromance."

"Hazza! What about management?"

"Fuck them." Harry shrugged and hit post.

"We're gonna get in huge trouble." I warned.

"Whatever. I'd rather get in trouble then lose you." He closed his laptop and placed it on the floor.

He turned towards me and stared into my eyes. He flashed a cheeky grin before pulling me on top of him and kissing me feverishly. Our tongues danced inside of each others mouths, desperate for a taste. Time flew by without us even realizing it as we kissed and watched movies. After a while, Harry thought it was a good idea to check twitter. I shifted off of him and lay next to him as he opened his laptop and signed onto twitter.

"50,000 retweets." Was all he said.

"Holy shit. How long has been up for?"

"7 hours. I'm surprised management hasn't called."

"Mmm, maybe we've got a point through their heads?" I asked, playing with his curls.

His response was a soft whimper. I kissed him lightly on his nose.

"You want tea, love?" I asked, getting up.

"Okay." He stood up and followed me downstairs to the kitchen. He sat at the counter and I made us both Yorkshire tea.

"Lou, do you think Simon will kick us out of the band?" Harry asked, in a small voice.

"No of course not, Harry. I don't even think management cares about us. They just wanna make money and you and I both know that if we left, we'd lose a lot of fans because Liam, Zayn and Niall wouldn't be One Direction anymore, ya know?" I said, reassuring him as I handed him his tea.

He accepted it with a sad smile.

"I mean, I guess." He shrugged.

"Come on, Hazz, you know they won't kick us out."

He nodded and sipped his tea.

"Tomorrow's going to be terrible, considering we can't make any sort of contact. " He slumped his shoulders.

"I know, babe, I know. It's going to suck balls."

"Speaking of sucking balls, I think you owe me a favor from a couple nights ago." He grinned at me.

I rose an eye brow, seductively.

"Race you to the bedroom?" I purred.

He nodded, giggling and slowly stood up. I took off running.

"No fair, Lou!" He whined, running

after me. I reached the bedroom, Harry right behind me. He pinned me down on the bed, nipping softly at my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

(**A**/**N I AM A DISCLAIMER****) **

"Louis, can I borrow a pair of your TOMS?"

I nodded and gestured my hand towards the closet, an indication that he could take whatever pair he wanted. Harry and I were getting ready for our photo shoot and interview for We Love Pop magazine. I walked over to the full length mirror in the bathroom, admiring my reflection. I had chosen the tightest black jeans I owned and a striped shirt with dark blue TOMS to wear for the photo shoot. Classic Lou, Harry called the look. I ran some hair product through my locks and combed it a bit until it looked good. I turned around to find a shirtless Harry, sitting on the edge of our bed, struggling to put my TOMS on.

"Louisss." He whined.

I chuckled and walked over to him. I knelt down and helped fit his shoes on his feet.

"What shirt are you wearing?" I asked, standing up.

"This one." Harry replied, holding up his Love Is Equal shirt. My eyes widened.

"Harry, you've got to be careful." I warned.

He shrugged and pulled it over his head.

"Have you checked Twitter?" Harry asked, adjusting his shirt.

"Nah. What's up?"

He handed me his MacBook, which was opened to Eleanor's twitter page.

eleanorcalder

Hi everyone! My account got hacked recently and I just got it back. Louis and I did not break up! He isn't dating Harry, he's dating me. :) Very sorry for the confusion. I confronted the hacker and everything is okay. Xxxx

She had attached a photo of me and her taken several months ago.

"What the fuck? This photos old." I muttered angrily.

"She probably posted it to make it seem like it was taking recently." Harry shrugged.

"Oh." I nodded.

"By the way, my tweet has gotten 2 million retweets."

I gasped. "Shut up."

"Check it out."

I quickly opened Harry's twitter page to see that his tweet had in fact gotten 2,125,800 retweets.

"Holy shit. The fans must be confused though. We have Eleanor saying that we're dating and then we have you asking how many people ship us as more than a bromance."

"Surprisingly, the fans believe that you and I are in a relationship more than you and Eleanor being in a relationship."

My phone beeped with a text.

Simon: tweet that you and el are dating and tell harry to do the same. we talked to eleanor and shes going to pretend shes dating you. we are paying her a lot of $ so make it seem real. ill see you boys soon.

I sighed sadly and showed Harry the text. He bit his lip, eyes welling with tears

"Hazza, angel, it's only pretend." I whispered, gently.

He sniffed and went to his twitter account on his laptop. I watched as he typed with shaky hands

harrystyles: hi everyone louis and i arent dating. eleanor got hacked and my previous tweet was a joke.

He hit post.

I chewed my lip and pulled out my iPhone and began a new tweet.

louistomlinson: just so everyone knows I'm dating eleanor not harry. she got hacked! sorry for the confusion guys.

I hit post.

"Don't you think the fans are going to suspect something because we posted our tweets pretty much at the same time?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "Management wanted us to both tweet practically the same thing and what management wants, management gets."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready? Paul's outside with the car."

I nodded, following Harry down the stairs and out the door. Paul opened the car door for us and we slid in with ease.

"Ello, mates!" Niall greeted us, cheerfully.

I chuckled. "Hello, Niall."

"Saw the tweets. Guess management didn't take it well?" Liam asked.

I nodded sadly. "We have to pretend that Eleanor and I are dating."

"I'm sorry, man. It'll get better, I promise." Zayn said, giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

"I really hope so, Zayn, I really hope so." I said, sighing.

"Hello, I'm Marie. Welcome to We Love Pop Magazine. I will be your interviewer today! Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Asked a petite brunette who greeted us at the door.

"What do ya have to eat?" Niall asked, excitedly.

"Come with me." Marie smiled. Niall quickly followed her into another room.

"Hello, boys." A deep voice called.

We turned around to find Simon standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

A small chorus of "Hello, Simon" escaped the mouths of Zayn, Liam, Harry and I.

He eyed Harry and I suspiciously and it took us a moment to realize that we had been holding hands. I quickly pulled apart and awkwardly scratched the side of my thigh. We stood there in an awkward silence until Marie and Niall returned, with two boxes of donuts.

"Okay, boys, are you ready to be interviewed?" Asked Marie.

We all nodded in unison and followed her into another room with white walls and two black sofas. We all sat on one couch and Marie sat on the other. From left to right on our couch sat Liam, Zayn, Me, Niall and Harry.

"This is Pablo. He's the camera man and the photographer. We are going to put a written interview in our magazine and the recorded interview on our website." Marie said, motioning towards a stout, blonde, man.

He gave us a small wave and a tiny smile.

"Okay, on the count of five, we will begin recording. Are you ready?" Pablo asked us.

"Yes." Liam bellowed.

"5...4...3...2...1."

"Hello, I'm Marie and this is We Love Pop Magazine. I'm here with five sexy and talented boys who make up one of the biggest boy bands in the world, One Direction." She paused and cleared her throat.

"So, boys, what's it like being part of such a phenomenon?" Marie asked us, looking down at her notepad, which rested in her lap.

"It's such a rush, an incredible journey really. None of us can believe that this is actually happening." Liam said, with confidence in his voice.

"It really is. But, we still stay grounded and true to our roots." Zayn added.

She nodded and smiled.

"So, which one of you has a girlfriend?"

Liam and Zayn's hands shot up in the air.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Louis?" Marie asked, turning towards me.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Yes, yes, I do. Eleanor Calder. I love her very much." I said, slowly raising my hand.

She nodded again and scribbled furiously at her notepad. We all put our hands down.

"How do your girlfriends cope with all of the fame and attention you guys get?" She asked, looking up at us.

"Well, Perrie's quite used to it considering she's in a band of her own. You know, Little Mix?"

"Oh, yes. I love that band!" Marie exclaimed, excitedly.

"Danielle's getting used to it as well. She loves me as a person." Liam said, grinning.

"So cute." Marie gushed.

"And you, Louis?" She asked.

"She's okay with it. Sometimes it irritates her, but she says she does it for me."

I looked over at Harry who slightly tensed. I frowned.

Marie noticed and quickly scribbled something down.

"So, Niall and Harry, you boys are single?"

"Yep!" Niall said, winking at Marie.

Harry nodded, slowly.

"Do you guys like being single?"

"I mean it'd be nice to have a girlfriend. But, it's okay being single I guess." Niall shrugged and eyed Marie carefully. She blushed furiously and nodded, smiling.

"I'm just waiting for the right person." Harry muttered, scratching at his scalp.

"Oh. Well, I know you boys get asked this question a lot, but what do you look for in a girl?" Marie asked eagerly, staring at Niall.

"I love a girl who eats. I also have a thing for brunettes. She also must be shorter than me because I think it's awkward if the girl is taller than me." Niall said, flirtatiously at Marie.

Her face turned 10 shades of red and she broke out in a grin before turning her attention to Harry.

"I like a person who is really nice and funny. Someone who can make me smile. Someone who I can cuddle with. And a great bum is also nice." Harry stated, eyes lingering over to me.

I chewed my lip, tempted to climb over Niall to get to Harry and rip all of his clothes off.

"Oh. Very nice." Marie nodded.

"So, Louis, what happened with Eleanor and her twitter account?"

She asked me.

"She got hacked, unfortunately. And the hacker said that Harry and I were in a relationship, when we aren't. But, Eleanor got her account back and everything's okay now." I said, nodding.

"Thats very good. So, who out of you guys live with each other?"

"I live with Liam." Niall said, leaning over me and Zayn to high-five Liam.

"And, I live with Louis." Harry said, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh. What's it like living with Lou?" Marie asked.

"It's great. He treats me like a prince."

I laughed. "Prince Harry."

She giggled and wrote something down on her notepad.

"So Zayn, how long have you and Perrie been dating?"

"15 months."

"Aw. And how about you and Danielle, Liam?"

"It will be a year next month." Liam said, grinning.

She smiled. "How about you and Eleanor, Louis?"

Shit, I never knew how long we were going out for.

"Um. Ten months?" It came out as a question.

"Nine months, actually." Harry corrected me.

"Oh, right. Nine. Sorry, I forgot" I muttered.

She nodded and wrote something down.

"So, Harry. I really like your shirt. Do you support gays?" She asked, pointing towards his shirt with her pen.

I felt my palms get clammy.

"Yes, I do support gays. One of my close friends is gay. I believe that everyone has a right to love who ever they want." He stated, confidently.

"That's very sweet of you, Harry."

He nodded.

"Okay, boys. We are going to take a break and then we will meet in the next room over and get ready for the shoot. Okay?" Marie, asked and stood up.

"Sounds good." Liam said, clapping his hands together.

"Excuse me? Where's the restroom?" I asked Marie.

"Down the hall and to the right. But, be careful, it's a unisex bathroom."

"Thank you." I turned on my heel and quickly walked towards the bathroom.

Once inside, I washed my hands and splashed cool water on my face. I grabbed the edge of the sink and steadied my breathing. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down at the sink, and then felt two strong arms encircle my waist.

Harry.

I leaned into him.

"Mm, babe, it hurts so much." I muttered.

"It's killing me." Harry agreed, kissing the top of my head.

He then spun me around and smashed his lips against mine. I leaned against the sink, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer; I melted into him. I ran my fingers through his hair, toying with his curls. He moaned with pleasure into my mouth. All of a sudden, the door opened and we heard a girlish voice gasp. We pulled apart immediately and turned to find Marie standing there.

"I'm so so sorry. I should've knocked. Holy shit, I'm so sorry. I thought you were done in here."

"N-no. It's okay. We shouldn't have been doing that in here." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually happy that I saw that. I ship you guys together." She admitted, shyly. "I won't tell anyone about that, though. So, don't worry. Your secrets safe with me."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Marie."

She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."

"No, it's fine. You go ahead and use it. We'll be in the room waiting for the other lads." Harry said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom.

"That was so embarrassing." He muttered, once we were out of the restroom.

"She seemed pretty calm about it. Don't worry, honey." I reassured him.

"Lou, that's the second time we got caught. The first was by Niall. We really have to be careful."

"I know, babe. We'll be more careful." I squeezed his hand, before entering the make up and hair room. The other boys were already seated in high black chairs. The make up artists moved swiftly around the room, picking up different tools and applying them to the lads' faces. I sat in one of the high chairs next to Liam. Harry sat on Liam's other side.

"I'm Jim. I'll be your make up artist today." A tall, blonde man said to me.

"Hello, Jim. I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you, Louis."

He picked up a brush and applied whatever was on the brush to my face. I looked over to Harry and smiled. He flashed a cheeky grin at me and mouthed "I love you." My heart fluttered and I felt like crying. "I love you more." I mouthed back.

"Thank's for driving us, Paul. See you soon!" Harry said, anxiously, pulling me out of the car door.

He ran up to the front door of our flat and fumbled with the keys in the lock. He pushed the door open and threw his keys on the dining room table.

"What's up with you? You seem jumpy." I noticed.

"I just couldn't wait to come home. That was torturous, not sitting next to you. And during the photo shoot, how Simon made the photographer not put us next to each other." He sighed heavily.

I was about to say something when Harry's phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the screen.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"Who texted?"

"Simon. He saw the tweet and wants me to take it down." Harry sighed. "But, I'm not going to do that."

"Hazza, are you insane? Simon is actually going to kill you. Tweeting it was one thing, but not listening to Simon to take it down..." I shook my head, at loss for words. "We can't risk it, Harry."

"I'll risk it all for you, Louis. I'll risk it for us." Harry promised.

"Hazza, I love you and you know that. But, this is just to risky."

"Louis, you can't be serious right now. Don't you want to stand up for what you believe in?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"Of course I want to stand up for what I believe in. It's just too soon, Harry."

"Louis, please. You said management won't kick us out. So, what do we have to lose?"

"Harry, you don't-"

"Save it, Louis. I'm not deleting the tweet." Harry snapped, cutting me off. He turned around and stormed upstairs to one of the bedrooms and slammed the door. I sighed, frustrated and flopped onto the couch.

"I love you so much, Harry. But, you drive me crazy." I muttered into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I AM A DISCLAIMER)**

"Harry." I knocked on the bedroom door.

I sighed, annoyed, when he didn't respond. I twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

"Harry. Can we talk? Please?"

He was sitting up in bed, on his laptop.

"I made you Yorkshire tea."

He turned towards me. I held out the cup and he accepted it. He took a slow sip and looked at me.

I walked over to him and pushed his curls off of his forehead. I stared into his green eyes and rubbed small circles onto his left cheek with my thumb. I cupped his face with both of my hands.

"I love you, Harry." I breathed.

He sighed and smiled. "I can't stay mad at you, Louis. I love you more."

I leaned down and kissed him, gently. I pulled away and climbed into bed, sitting up next to him. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I'm on Tumblr." Harry deadpanned.

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you're turning into one of those girls."

"It's actually quite fun." Harry defended.

"I've been looking through the larry stylinson posts. They really support us, Lou. The fanfiction they write about us is actually quite accurate. Smut and all." He scrolled down the page. "Ya see this? It's a blog dedicated to our relationship. There are so many of them."

"Wow." Was all I could say. "We should just come out right now."

"Go get your Love Is Equal shirt." Harry replied. I stood up and walked towards one of my closets and pulled out the shirt.

"Go ahead. Put it on." Harry gestured.

I pulled off my striped shirt from earlier today and put on the white v-neck.

"Mmkay. It's on."

"Now, get over here." Harry commanded.

I climbed back on the bed and sat next to him. He had his laptop opened to photo booth. I furrowed my eyebrows together, confused. He hit the record button.

"Hello, world. My name is Harry Styles and a lot of you know me from the British-Irish boy band, One Direction. But, there is something a lot of you don't know about me. You see this shirt?" Harry asked, pointing to it.

"Shit. Harry, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"I believe that love is equal. It shouldn't matter if you're a boy or a girl and it shouldn't matter if you love a boy or a girl. Everyone has a right to be in love with whoever they want." Harry continued, ignoring me.

"You see this man?" Harry asked, pointing to me. "This is Louis Tomlinson. He's also in One Direction and he also believes that love is equal." Harry pointed to my shirt. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love this man. I love him with all of my heart. I love him with everything inside of me. He is my whole world. He is the air that I breathe. He is the most beautiful man I've ever met before in my life. He's so special to me and he means everything to me. I wake up to this beautiful face every morning and fall asleep in his arms every night. We've been dating for more than a year now and it's honestly been the best fucking year and a half of my life. We had to hide our love for each other for the sake of the band. But, I'm tired of hiding. It sickens me that we can't live in a world where we aren't aloud to love someone of the same gender. It shouldn't matter that he has the same genitals as me, what matters is that he is who he is. And, I love him because of who he is. He knows how to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day. He always knows how to make me laugh. He always knows how to make me smile. He protects me. He's always there for me whenever I need him. He calms me down when I'm mad and comforts me when I'm upset. He tells me everyday that he loves me and how proud he is of me. He taught me how to believe. He taught me how to be brave. He taught me how to trust and he taught me how to love."

He turned towards me and smiled before turning towards the camera.

"My name is Harry Edward Styles and I'm gay and in love with Louis William Tomlinson."

I cleared my throat. "My name is Louis William Tomlinson and I'm gay and in love with Harry Edward Styles. Deal with it." I smirked, sassily.

Harry pressed the end button. He turned towards me. Tears spilled down my cheeks as soon as I met his eyes.

"God, H-Harry. I love you. I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much that I-I don't know what to do with myself." I admitted, looking longingly into Harry's eyes.

He grinned. "I love you more, Louis."

I sniffed. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I wish someday we could post this." Harry said, sighing.

"I know, angel. One day, I promise we will be able to post that. We will be able to come out of the closet together."

"But, what if it never happens, Louis? I don't know how long we can keep this a secret. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you in public and go on dates with you in public. God, Louis. It kills me that you have to be with Eleanor." Harry exclaimed.

"Harry..." My voice trailed off. "I-I want to do that too. I want to, so badly."

"Then do something about it, Louis. Stand up for yourself like I would if you let me."

"Oh, Hazz." I frowned, massaging the top of his head.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved. _

"Ugh." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Simon calling.

I pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Ah. Louis, how are you?"

"Fine. You?" I mumbled.

"Good, very good. So, tomorrow I've arranged for you and Eleanor to go out and about. You'll pick her up say about 2 and you will go shopping. She has a credit card that we gave her to use, so pretend as if it's yours and buy her whatever she wants."

I groaned. "Fine. How long do I have to stay with her?"

"Couple hours. And make it seem like you love her. Hold her hand and smile! We want to make sure the papparazzi gets good photos of you two."

"Okay, Simon."

"One more thing, tell Harry to take down that tweet about people shipping you and him as more than a bromance because he hasn't yet."

I felt the color drain from my face.

"Ahem. Okay."

"Goodnight." He hung up.

I looked over at Harry.

"Angel, I-I have to go out with Eleanor tomorrow."

He sat there, expressionless.

"Hazza, babe, you know I don't want to, love."

"Okay, fine, I get it. It's whatever. I'll be at Liam's tomorrow. So, text me when your on your way back."

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for understanding."

He shrugged and placed his laptop on the floor and turned off the lights.

"Wait before you put away your laptop, you have to delete that tweet, Hazz. Simon said so."

He sighed, angrily and picked up his laptop again and opened it. He clicked on his twitter page and clicked on the tweet which now had about 3 million retweets. He screen shotted the tweet before deleting it. He closed his laptop and placed it on the floor.

I snuggled up next to him and pulled him close to me.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Louis?"

"I love you."

He sighed and grabbed my hand, kissing it softly.

"I love you too, Loubear."


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER. My Angel, Harry is back! It got taken down by fanfiction. But, here is chapter ten! xx)**

"Do you really have to go out with her?"

I stared at Harry, who was sitting up in bed the next morning, begging me not to go.

"Hazza, you know I have to. Simon said so."

"Louissss," Harry whined, "Please don't go." He pouted.

I signed, working my feet into my black TOMS.

"It will only be for a few hours, angel."

He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at me.

I walked over to him. "Come 'ere." I leaned in to kiss him and he backed away.

I gasped. "Hazza!"

He shook his head.

I leaned down again and he moved away.

"No." He shook his head again.

I pinned him down on the bed and he squirmed furiously in my grasp.

"Lemme go, Lou." He mumbled.

"Not until you let me kiss you"

"No!" Harry protested.

"Fine. You've left me no choice."

I pulled my hands away slowly and paused before attacking the sides of Harry's stomach, tickling him.

He burst out laughing. "Louiss. Stoooop!" He pleaded.

I continued to tickle him, ignoring his cries for help.

"Alright, alright! I surrenderrrr!" He called out.

I pulled my hands away and Harry pulled me on top of him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why are you so...perfect?" He breathed out.

"Me? I'm absolutely far from it. You're the perfect one here, Hazz." I smiled, massaging his temples with my finger.

"M'not perfect." He mumbled.

"You are in my eyes."

I leaned down and kissed him gently. I pulled away and looked at the time on our digital clock.

1:45 pm it read.

"Shit, Hazza, I gotta go." I frowned.

"Mm'kay." He muttered.

I turned to walk out.

"Wait."

I turned back around.

"Kiss me."

I grinned, walking over to the bed; and pulling Harry to his feet, I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mm. I love you." I said into the kiss.

"I love you too." He replied, smacking my bum.

"Hello, Louis." Eleanor said, when she opened the door to her flat.

"Good afternoon, Eleanor." I nodded.

She stepped outside, locked her flat door and followed me into my car.

"You look nice." I said, trying my hardest to sound sincere.

"Thanks." She shrugged.

"So," I began, pulling out of her driveway, "Where are we off to?"

"Shopping, I guess. Simon said there was going to be a lot of paparazzi out today."

_There's always paparazzi outside._

"Oh." I uttered, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

I'll admit, I kinda feel bad for Eleanor. I mean, she's the biggest bitch I've ever met before, but it still must hurt to find out that your boyfriend is gay.

The rest of the car ride was silent until we pulled up to the mall.

"Starbucks first?" I asked, getting out of the car.

She nodded.

"Hold my hand." She hissed into my ear.

I obeyed and took her hand in mine, our fingers loosely intertwined. Eleanor pushed her ray bans farther up her nose and she twisted her lips into a huge grin when she saw the paparazzi.

"Eleanor, Eleanor, baby, look over here! Beautiful!"

"Louis, I thought you were dating Harry Styles?"

"Louis, over here! Smile!"

"Louis, aren't you gay?"

I kept a fake smile plastered on my face and ignored the gay accusations, as Eleanor and I worked our way through the crowd.

"Grande white mocha frapp. No whip." Eleanor told the barista at Starbucks, once we got inside.

"Ahem. I'll have the same."

I handed the barista some bills and I watched as Eleanor grinned from ear to ear when the barista handed her her drink. She skipped, happily, to a table outside and plopped down in a green folding chair. I sat across from her and took slow sips from the icy drink in my hands.

"So, when do you go back to uni?" I asked.

She took a large sip from her frappichino and ran her free hand through her wavy hair.

"Next Wednesday." She turned towards the paparazzi, who were still snapping pictures of us, and flashed another grin.

"Your really good with the paparazzi." I admitted.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. How's Sana?"

"She's great, thanks. Trying to find me a _straight_ guy to date." She snapped, putting emphasis on the word straight.

"Oh. But, we're supposed to be dating."

"I can do it secretly." She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair back.

We then sat in silence. The only thing to be heard were the loud and obnoxious sips Eleanor was taking from her drink.

"I'm going to get another one." She announced, standing up and walking back inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, I leaned back in my chair and pulled out my phone. I sent a quick text to Harry.

_**Thinkin bout u**_

His response came immediately.

**Thinkin bout u too...and so is my cock.**

_**Oh?**_

**Yeah...made a mess on ur side of the bed ;)**

I bit my lip, fighting the growing smile on my face.

_**Tsk tsk. What am I gonna do with u, u naughty boy**_

**I think u shud punish me, make me feel pain for not waiting for u to come home.**

_**Mmm hazza, I will. just u wait and see what im goin to do to u when i get home**_

"Back." Eleanor said, returning with another frappuccino.

"Hey." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Can we go shopping now?"

"Sure." I stood up and grabbed her hand, following her into the Top Shop next to Starbucks.

"I'm going to try these three on." Eleanor said, pointing to the dresses she held in her right arm.

I nodded and waited until she was in the dressing room before pulling out my cell phone. I had three new text messages. All from Harry.

**nggh fuck lou. i want u to own me.**

**touching myself again in the bathroom at niams place**

**dont leave me hanginggg lewisss**

I grinned; I could almost hear the desperation in Harry's voice.

**_I'll fucking dominate u, hazz. and ur not aloud to touch urself. thought I made myself clear._**

**itsurfaultlou. I'm typing w/ one hand.**

Another text came in, followed by the previous one.

**looks like ur gna have to punish me more**

"Lou."

I looked up at Eleanor, who stood with the dressing room door open. She was wearing a strapless, black dress with a white belt across her waist.

"Does this look good on me?" Eleanor asked, placing a hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side.

"I like it. But, change the belt. I'd go for a dark brown instead of the white one." I said, embracing my gayness.

She grinned. "You give better fashion advice than any other girl friend I've ever had."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

She closed the door again and I pulled out my phone.

_**oh harry im gna make u so sorry when i get home. im gna fuck you so hard, doggie style. gna make u scream so loud...we may need soundproof walls.**_

**OMG EW.**

I furrowed my eyebrows together, confused.

_**?**_

**qwfsuwbdvcwiebjjfahwbef**

_**Harry...**_

**asewjdd**

_**Hazz...**_

**Sorry, Lou...niall took my phone. and then I fought with him, tryin 2 get it bak and we mustve pressed the keyboard. and now, nialls scarred.**

_**Oh my. he walked in on u getting off..?**_

**oh no. when i was finished, i came out of the bathroom and was smiling at my phone and then he snatched it from me.**

****I cackled loudly at the thought of Niall being scarred by our sexual behavior once again.

"Lou?"

I looked up to see Eleanor standing there, with all three dresses in her arms.

"Are you okay? You're laughing at your phone and people are staring."

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just got a text."

"Ah." She raised her eyebrows.

"So, how's Harry?" Eleanor asked over another Starbucks run.

"He's great, thanks." I smiled.

"You always smile whenever someone brings up his name." She noted.

I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"So, are there any other stores you'd like to go to?"

"No thanks. Eight stores were enough for today, especially considering the fact that I bought something from each store." Eleanor said, pointing to the shopping bags on the floor, near her feet.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Actually, do you think you can drive me home now? It's been four hours and I think that's enough for Simon. Plus, Sana is setting me up on a blind date tonight. So, I gotta get ready."

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Let's go." I took her hand and we walked towards my car. My phone beeped with a text from Simon.

**Make sure you kiss el at least once in front of the paparazzi.**

I looked over at Eleanor and whispered into her ear. "I have to kiss you."

She nodded.

Before she hoped into my car, I planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and turned towards the paparazzi, who were going crazy and snapping multiple pictures.

The ride to Eleanor's flat was silent again. The only sounds to be heard was the click-clack sound of Eleanor typing on her keyboard of her phone, so I was thankful to pull up to her driveway.

"Thanks, Lou." She said, grabbing her shopping bags and walked up to her flat. Before opening the door, she turned around and waved at me. I waved back and pulled out of her driveway, desperate to go to Liam and Niall's to see my Hazza.

"Ello, lad." Liam cheerfully greeted me at the front door of his flat.

"Hey, man."

"Come on in." He stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks." I took a step in and breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla candles and smiled.

"So, how was shopping with Eleanor?"

"It was okay." I shrugged.

"How does she act around-"

"Louissssss!" Cried a husky voice, interrupting Liam.

I turned to see Harry running frantically down the stairs and towards me. He flung himself into my arms. I grinned and kissed him forcefully on his plump red lips before setting him down.

"Aw." Liam gushed.

"You two are just so cute." I looked over Harry's shoulder to see Niall walking down the stairs.

"Thanks, Ni." Harry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"But, seriously...I can't look at you guys the same way again. I mean, I want to see the cute and adorable side of you guys, but all I see are those dirty words you guys exchange." Niall shuddered at the memory.

"Well, it was your fault! You were the one who took my phone." Harry shot back.

"I wanted to know why you were smiling at your phone." Niall said, shrugging.

Liam just smiled, shaking his head and ruffling Niall's hair.

"You guys want tea and crackers?" Liam asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks." I nodded.

Niall quickly followed Liam, leaving Harry and I alone.

"Lou." Harry said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Haz?"

"You need to do something about this...situation." He looked down at his pants.

I followed his gaze to see a growing bulge in his jeans. Smirking, I grabbed his cock and he yelped.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait." I purred, letting go of his bulge.

"Come on, Lou. Please?" He pleaded.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"What if Niall and Liam caught us? Liam would refuse to let us over again and Niall would need some therapy sessions to suppress the memory." I said, lightly stroking his arm.

He chuckled. "I guess so."

"As soon as we get home, I'll do something about that hard on of yours." I winked.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11 Part A

**(A/N. here's chapter 11! Thanks for being patient :) I split it into two parts. This part is short but it's very important and is a climax of the story. Enjoy! xx) **

_"Look, Louis, I-I need to tell you something." _

_"Go ahead." I encouraged. _

_"I, I can't do this." _

_"Wait, what?" I asked, panicking. _

_"This." He muttered, pointing at me and him. _

_"No, Harry. Please, don't leave me." _

_"I'm sorry, Louis. I can't. It's too risky..." His voice trailed off, clearly at a loss for words. _

_"I mean, if you were willing to come out with me, but sadly, you're not. So, we can't be together, Louis." He turned and walked away. _

_"No, Harry. Harry, come back!" I pleaded, but he just kept walking. _

_"Hazza, please. Please-" _

"Don't leave me!" I awoke in a sweaty heap, bed sheets tangled around me. I ran my fingers through my hair,which was drenched in sweat, and tried to get my breathing rate back to normal. I turned my head to see Harry snoring softly next to me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank sweet God it was just a dream. I freed myself from the tangled mess of bed sheets and shuffled over to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I realized I was still not wearing clothes thanks to the events that occurred after Harry and I got back from Niam's place last night.

"_Mm, Lou. Yeah, baby, right there. Ow, fuck. Mmm. You do it. Yeah, Lou. Ngh. Feels so good._" Were just a few cries and screams that escaped Harry's mouth last night. I chuckled lightly at the fond memory of him all bent over, looking all pretty and screaming my name. It was little things like that that made me love him so much. I ran my hands over my face and sat down on the closed toilet seat. That dream was so painfully realistic. I mean, I don't think Harry would ever leave me, but the part about him wanting me to come out with him seemed so real. I stood up and grabbed a bathrobe, quickly wrapping myself in it, as I tip toed downstairs as quietly as possible. I reached for my MacBook pro on the dinning room table and opened it up, clicking on safari.

We love pop magazine office, I typed.

I clicked on the first link and searched through the page, trying to find their phone number. Once I found it, I typed the number on my phone keypad and squished it against my ear. I checked the time on my computer while listening to the dial tone.

6:45 am.

Someone was probably in the office.

"We Love Pop Magazine office, Marie speaking."

"Marie!" I exclaimed excitedly, "This is Louis Tomlinson from One Direction."

"Oh! Hello, Louis! How are you?"

"Not so good. You?"

"Oh dear. What's wrong, hun?" She asked softly.

"It's Harry. I need to talk to you about something. Is there any chance I could swing by your office today? Maybe on your lunch break or something?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Louis! Actually since you're up, maybe you can swing by now? Because our offices don't get busy until 9 o'clock."

"Okay, thank you so much!"

"Of course, hun."

I hung up and tip toed upstairs, grabbing clothes from my bedroom and going into the bathroom to change. I silently thanked God that Harry was a heavy sleeper. On the way out of the flat, I scribbled a note for Harry.

_Angel, _

_Had to do something. _

_Be back later. Call me. _

_I love you so much, _

_Lou. _

xxxxx

I pushed the glass door open into Marie's office. She was seated at her desk, face hidden behind her giant Mac desktop. Papers were cluttered all around her and she was typing furiously on her keyboard.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat noisily to get her attention.

She peeped her head around her computer and smiled when she saw me.

"Louis, have a seat." She gestured towards the black folding chair in front of her desk. I plopped down and watched as she slid the computer screen out of the way so she could see me better. I scanned her desk and noticed a picture of Niall on her desk.

"Is that Niall?"

She blushed and pushed the photo aside.

"Erm, yes, he put it there." She blushed.

I smiled. "Have you two been spending a lot of time together?"

She nodded. "We've, uh, been on a couple dates. He's nice. I like him."

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. So anyway, what can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath. "I had this dream last night that Harry broke up with me because I wouldn't come out publicly with him."

"Oh my." She gasped.

"And it's made me realize that I want to come out with him. To everyone."

"Wait, Louis, are you afraid that if you don't come out with him then he's going to break up with you? He loves you very much, Louis. I can see it in his eyes." Marie assured.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm ready to come out. I'm sick of hiding. I want the world to know that I'm in love with Harry. I don't give a shit about management anymore or homophobic pricks or anything. I'm done hiding, Marie, I really am."

She nodded and grinned. "If you're happy and Harry's happy, that's all that matters."

I nodded, agreeing. "Any advice?"

"Well, maybe you can do something romantic. Maybe at a concert or an interview?"

I hesitated. "Hmm. Maybe. We are going on Ellen next Wednesday."

"Well, whatever you think you wanna do, go for it!" She encouraged.

I nodded slightly and opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. I reached into my pocket and pressed answer, without looking at the screen.

"Louis!"

I smiled at the familiar husky voice.

"Harry, honey."

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I had to run some errands."

"When will you be back?" He questioned, anxiously.

"Bout an hour, love. Can you hold up till then?"

I looked up to see Marie grinning at me.

"Mmm. I guess. Hurry up back though. Waking up alone isn't fun."

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry. I'll be home shortly."

"Okay, Louis, I love you."

"I love you too, angel." I hung up.

"You guys are so freaking cute!" She gushed.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Any other questions?"

"No, I'm okay. I just needed that confidence boost."

"I'm glad I could help." She smiled.

"Thank you, Marie."

"You're very welcome, dear. Now, go home to your angel." She shooed me out of her office.

I chuckled lightly and happily skipped out of the building, not caring who saw or how gay I looked.

xxxxx

"Harry, I am hooomeeee." I called in a singsong voice, once I entered our flat.

"Louuiss!" He ran over to me and kissed me passionately, rubbing his large hands over my back. I trembled under his touch.

He began a trail of kisses down my neck, sucking a purple bruise into the flesh.

"Mmm, Hazz?"

He ignored me and continued to give me love bites and kisses.

"Harry?"

"Hazzaaaa." I whined.

He pulled away. "S'wrong, Lou?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"Okay, hit me."

"Harry, last night, I had what you call an epiphany. I realized that I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"I'm ready to come out, Harry."


	12. Chapter 11 Part B

**(A/N: Here's part B of chapter 11! x)**

Chapter 11 (Part B)

"I'm ready to come out, Harry."

His eyes widened and he just stared at me, speechless.

"Haz? Hi, hello, Harry?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He broke out into a huge grin and pulled me into a tight embrace. He placed kisses all over my face and neck.

"Lou," He murmured against my flesh, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm positive, babe. It's time we stopped confusing the fans and media and tell them the truth." I nodded, confidently.

"And management, Simon and Eleanor?"

"Can suck my mother fucking cock."

"As long as they share you with me." Harry chuckled. "Oh, Lou, you've made me so happy. Do ya know how happy you've made me? Like beyond happy. There's not a word to describe my ecstatic-ness. God, Lou, I just love you so much. I don't know what to do with myself. You're just so God damn perfect, Louis." He brushed a few strands of hair off of my face and pulled me into a heated kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth and I felt his bulge rub against my pants. He scooped me up in his strong, muscular arms and carried me over to the couch, where he _sucked my mother fucking cock. _

xxxxxx

"Baaaaabe, I can't find my God damn boxers."

"They're in the left pocket of your suitcase, darling."

I watched as Harry scuffed his feet across the carpet, freshly showered and bum naked, and angrily ruffled through his suitcase.

"Nghh, I can't find them." He muttered.

I barely heard him, as I was watching a video on my MacBook.

"What are you watching over there?" He questioned, jumping into bed next to me and pulled the comforter over himself.

I raised the volume on my laptop and turned the screen towards Harry so he could watch it.

"It's one of those couple videos people post on Tumblr. It's a gay couple."

"Oh. Aw, they're so cute!" He gushed.

"You're cute." I nudged his shoulder with my elbow.

"Oh shut up."

"You're a pretty, pretty princess."

"Louissss," He whined, "Don't call me that."

"Pretty Princess Harry with his luscious curls." I said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up." He mumbled, grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it.

"Oh, you've asked for it, Styles." I pushed my laptop aside and grabbed a pillow and hit his torso with it. And before I knew it, Harry and I were taking part in a flirtatious, yet vicious, pillow fight. We giggled like teenage girls, as he pinned me down on the bed so that I was on my stomach.

"Lemme gooo!" I cried out.

"Neverrrr!" He slapped my bum with his hand, causing me to yelp.

"Louis, you're bum is cute."

"Shut up." I muttered.

"It's so voluptuous and full and perfect."

"Shut up, Princess Harry."

He hit me again with his pillow.

"You're so vicious." I looked over at him.

He rolled his eyes and lay next to me on his stomach.

"Isn't LA so pretty?" He gushed.

I nodded. "It really is."

"I can't wait to go on Ellen tomorrow." I added.

"Neither can I." He paused before asking, "Hey, can you pass me my Mac?"

I nodded and reached under the hotel bed for Harry's laptop and handed it over to him. I watched as he opened it up and clicked on photo booth.

"I forgot we made this." He mumbled.

"Made what, love?" I asked.

"This." He clicked on the first video.

_"Hello, world. My name is Harry Styles and a lot of you know me from the British-Irish boy band, One Direction. But, there is something a lot of you don't know about me. You see this shirt?" _

_"Shit. Harry, what are you doing?" _

_"I believe that love is equal..."_

"Oh my Gosh, I forgot about that." I intoned.

He nodded.

"We should post it."

He paused the video and looked at me, mouth slightly opened. "Lou, are you, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm 100% sure about this."

I nudged his hand away from the keyboard and clicked on safari and typed in . I signed in with my account and grabbed Harry's hand as I uploaded the video. Then, I went on my twitter and copied a link to the video into a new tweet with the message "everyone please watch this. this is the honest truth about everything." I squeezed Harry's hand before hitting post.

I stared at the cursor until it blurred.

"That's it, Harry. We're out."

He nodded slowly. "Do you feel any different?"

I shook my head.

"Well, maybe we should get some sleep. What time do we have to be at Ellen tomorrow?"

"We have to be at the studio at noon."

He nodded and closed his laptop, setting it gently on the floor. He then turned the lights off and climbed back into bed next to me. He pulled me close to his chest so I could feel his heart beat and groin against me.

xxxxx

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Reluctantly, I reached for it on my bedside table and pressed answer with out checking the caller ID; I mumbled a soft hello into the speaker.

"Louis. William. Tomlinson. Are you out of your freaking mind!? We told you that you are dating Eleanor! Eleanor! ELEANOR!" Simon yelled, obnoxiously, into the phone.

I drew in an aggravated breath.

"Look, Simon, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, okay? But, I love Harry. I love him more than you could even begin to comprehend. More than you could ever know. He is perfect. Our love is perfect. It shouldn't matter that we're gay! What matters is that we love each other. And I'll risk it all for Harry."

Simon was silent and I heard him take a deep breath over the phone.

"Louis, you're putting the band at risk. It's not me that's forbidding your love. It's the rest of management. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them."

"You know what Simon? I don't care anymore. I really don't care. I'm done with this. I'm done with you and management. We're clearing things up today on Ellen whether you like it or not. Have a good day." I snapped, sassily and hung up.

_Today was going to be interesting. _


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I AM A DISCLAIMER. Here's the moment of truth, loves! x)**

"They're sexy, they're funny, they're cheeky, they're down to earth and they are talented. Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for British-Irish boy-band, One Direction!"

Loud, audible claps erupted from the audience at the Ellen show, as the boys and I swiftly walked on stage. We each pecked Ellen lightly on the cheek and gave her a quick squeeze before settling down on the couch across from her. From left to right sat Liam, Niall, me, Zayn and Harry.

"How are you guys?" Ellen asked, once the clapping died down.

"Wonderful! We are so happy to be here!" Liam gushed.

"Aw! Well, thank you! I'm happy to have you here." Ellen smiled.

"You know, a lot of people say I look like Niall." She added.

The entire audience erupted into laughter.

"Come, stand." She said, motioning her hands towards Niall.

He stood up, chuckling and Ellen stood next to him.

"Anyone see a resemblance?"

More laughter.

"I think you both have the same hairstyle and eyes." I said, pointing from Ellen's face and Niall's.

Ellen turned towards Niall.

"I think the nose a bit too."

Niall laughed as he and Ellen sat down.

"So. Let's see, Liam, you are known as the father of the group?"

"Correct." Liam nodded, smiling.

"And Niall, you are known as the Ellen of the group?"

We all laughed along with the audience.

"So your basically the hot one of the group, am I right?" Ellen asked Niall.

Niall nodded, hysterically laughing.

"And, Louis, you are the jokester of the group?"

I nodded, smiling. "That's what they call-"

"Actually, a lot of the fans call him the sassy one of the group." Harry interrupted.

"Oh? The sassy one. I like that. Louis "The Sassmasta" Tomlinson. It's like a Jersey Shore name. And, you already have the product filled hair and the tan skin."

I laughed, slapping my knee.

"He is deliciously tanned." Harry added, giving me a cheeky smile.

"Isn't he?" Ellen nodded.

"And, Zayn, you are the mysterious one of the group?"

"We like to call him the artsy one of the group." I said, placing an arm around Zayn.

"Oh? The artsy one?" Ellen rose her eye brows.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You like art, Zayn?" Ellen asked.

While Zayn was talking, I felt Harry's elbow nudge my hand away from Zayn. I looked over at him to see jealousy pratically written all over his face. He gave me a warning glare and mouthed "You're mine."

I grinned.

"And, Harry, you are known as the womanizer of the group?" Ellen asked, turning her attention to Harry.

"Erm." Harry muttered.

He had always disliked being called a womanizer

"He's not just a womanizer. He charms and seduces anyone of any gender." I said aprubtly, cutting off Harry.

"Does he charm you?" Ellen asked.

"All the time." I smirked.

"So, Louis and Harry, I want to talk about your bromance, possible romance, Larry Stylinson."

"Actually, I'm their spokesperson and they don't feel comfortable talking about that." Niall said.

"No, Niall. Let her talk." Harry mumbled.

"But, Harry-"

"I want to hear what she has to say." Harry snapped.

"We don't, uh, have to talk about it if you guys feel uncomfortable." Ellen reassured.

"No. S'fine. Go ahead." Harry encouraged.

"Well last night, I don't know any of you realize this, but the entire One Direction universe just kinda exploded."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked nervously, leaning forward.

"The video you guys posted." Ellen said.

"What video?" Liam asked, curiously.

"Mind if I play it?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Liam nodded.

"Take a look at this." Ellen said to the audience.

"Oh fuck." I muttered under my breath.

_Was this really happening?_

_Did I really post that?_

_"Hello, world. My name is Harry Styles..."_

"Oh my God." I mumbled to myself.

The audience gushed and gasped and gaped at the entire video. I looked over at Zayn, Liam and Niall who were all smiling like proud fathers. I glanced over at Harry who sat there with a satisfied grin on his face.

_"My name is Harry Edward Styles and I'm gay and in love with Louis William Tomlinson."_

_"My name is Louis William Tomlinson and I'm gay and in love with Harry Edward Styles. Deal with it."_

At the end of the video, everyone was standing up clapping and crying. I watched as Ellen wiped her eyes.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was crying as well. I looked over to see Zayn and Harry switching places, so Harry could sit next to me. And when he did, he leaned forward, without any hesitation, and kissed me. And just like that, it felt as though the entire world had stopped. Our kiss had tuned out the audible screams and claps. I couldn't hear management trying to run on stage, screaming at us to stop. My fingers wrapped up in Harry's curls, and I leaned in as close as possible. I felt his heart beating fast against mine, causing my pulse to speed up. We pulled apart and I stared into Harry's eyes. He was smiling and breathing hotly, tears spilling down his cheeks. I pulled him into my arms when I noticed he was shaking and he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"We'll be right back." Ellen announced.

xxxxxx

"Boys." Called a deep voice, when Harry and I walked off stage, hand in hand.

We looked up to see Simon there, arms crossed over his chest. I felt Harry tense and I squeezed his hand.

"Do you know what kind of stunt you pulled out there today?"

We stood there, speechless.

"Because, I do and-"

Simon was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes, hello?" Simon muttered.

"You want a want?" He asked the person on the phone in disbelief.

"But, why?" He questioned.

"Um. Okay." He hung up.

Simon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted again but multiple beeps on his phone.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

"122 new emails." He muttered.

His face turned white as he looked up at Harry and I.

"Everyone wants to do an interview with you guys." He said, eyebrows furrowed together, slightly confused.

I broke out into a grin.

"I guess, maybe you guys coming out wasn't such a bad idea after all."


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER. Hi, loves! I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I promise that chapter fourteen will be longer.X)**

"Lou." I heard a faint whisper.

"Mm." I mumbled, lazily.

"Lou." The deep voice whispered again.

"Nghhh." I groaned, groggily.

"Lew-is!"

"Yes, Harry!?" I snapped.

"Do you-do you hear that?"

"Hear what, babe?"

"The thunder..." His voice trailed off.

"Yes, I hear that. It's 2 am and the weather man said that there was going to be a storm after midnight." I grumbled.

"It's scary."

I sigh, immediately regretting snapping at Harry as soon as I heard the light, innocent tone in his voice.

"Come 'ere, babe." I wrapped my arm around his torso and pulled him close to me.

I noticed he was shivering.

"Shh, baby. It's okay, I'm right here." I cooed in his ear.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" I asked, lazily stroking his arm.

"Yes." He nodded.

I grabbed the comforter at the end of our bed and pulled it over him.

"Maybe you should start putting on clothes when you sleep."

"M-no." He muttered, pressing himself against me.

I chuckled and place soft kisses on his neck causing him to tremble.

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" I ask, concerned.

He nodded.

"Just remember, I'm always here, okay?" I reassured him.

"Okay, Lou."

~xxxxxx~

"NO."

My eyes shot open to bright sunlight streaming through our window.

"Harry?!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

I looked to see Harry mumbling in his sleep.

"No, no, no. You can't do this to me." He muttered.

"Haz," I began.

"You can't. You can't take him. You- you can't. No. I love- I love him. Don't take him away. No, please." He pleaded, unintentionally cutting me off.

I shook him gently. "Harry, Harry, please, wake up."

His eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Louis!" He gasped, tears immediately falling from his eyes.

"Angel, I'm here." I said in a hushed tone. I pulled him into my arms and felt him trembling against me.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." I kissed him gently on the cheek.

He shook violently.

"Did you have a bad dream, Hazza?" I asked, stroking his curls, trying my hardest to calm him down.

He immediately became less tense as soon as I touched his curls.

"Yes." He mumbled, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" I questioned, softly.

"They-they took you away." He yelped before breaking out into sobs.

"It's okay, baby, you don't have to tell me the rest."

I pulled him as close as possible to me.

"Hazza, baby, it's okay. It was only a dream, honey. Only a dream." I murmured into his hair.

"N-no, Lou. You don't understand, last night I was on twitter while you were sleeping and people were calling me mean, offensive names. It hurts, Lou. You know I try so hard not to let the hate get to me."

"Harry, no, baby, no. Don't listen to them, okay? You're the most perfect human being I've ever met before in my life."

"I'm not perfect." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He looked up at me, confusion in his eyes.

"No one's perfect, but you're pretty damn close." I whispered, looking into his green orbs.

He cracked a smile and rubbed his tear stained cheeks.

"Lou, I love you."

"I love you more, beautiful." I kissed him feverishly.

The muffled ringtone of Harry's cellphone interrupted our quiet cuddling session. Groaning, Harry reluctantly stumbled out of bed and walked over to his pair of jeans that were haphazardly thrown on the floor from last night. He pulled his phone out of the jeans pocket and checked the screen.

"Who is it, babe?" I questioned.

"Blocked number." He said, quizzically.

"Hullo?" He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Oh, hey! How have you been?"

"Oh, it's fine. Yeah, he probably didn't hear it." Harry mumbled.

"Mm. Yes. Erm, sure! We'd love to."

"Mmm."

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded.

"Saturday? Okay."

"Thank you!" Harry hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Marie, also known as Niall's girlfriend, from We Love Pop Magazine. She said she called you before and left a message. Anyway, she wants to be the first magazine that interviews us after us coming out."

"Oh!" I clapped my hands together excitedly.

He grinned.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're excited." He mumbled, walking back towards the bed.

He pinned me down and smashed his lips to mine.

"Mmm. Love you." He said into the kiss.

"Love you too, Hazz."


End file.
